1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and to an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-203736 discloses an image sensor in which each pixel has a light-receiving element and an A/D converter. With this image sensor, an analog signal obtained from the light-receiving element is output after being converted into a digital signal by the A/D converter.